<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lethe by az90971</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546210">Lethe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971'>az90971</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Cloud Strife, Multi, Other, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys, 性转换, 洗脑调教, 路人轮奸</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本文设定：被剥夺记忆的克劳德被卖到蜜蜂馆，对于性事态度冷漠，身体经过科学部改造而不会损坏。<br/>文内含有出产、调教、轮奸等等过激情节，请谨慎观看。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lethe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>听住在六番街贫民窟的人说，只有夜晚的墙壁市场才是‘活着’的墙壁市场。那里的一切似似乎在夜幕落下后便会变得‘合理’，即使是‘不道德’或者‘违法’的事情。例如说蜜蜂馆，在这里，只要有钱，就可以买到‘梦’，即使这个‘梦’是充斥着堕落味道的淫靡深渊。</p><p>今夜的舞台上，蜜蜂馆的代理主人亚尼安正与一位金发女人表演着。女人的名字叫做‘克劳德’，但没人关心这是真名还是花名，毕竟这里是蜜蜂馆，是寻欢场，是堕梦地，是放纵所。台下，持有VIP卡的会员们欣赏着台上的舞蹈，看着在淫语的催促下褪去身上遮盖物的女人。先是长衣，之后是下装，接着是薄纱，而这个过程都在舞蹈中进行，有些人甚至没有看清发生了什么，女人身上的衣服就又少了一层。最后，克劳德的身上仅剩下覆盖住乳头的黑色心形乳贴、勉强遮挡住阴户的C字裤、手臂上的黑色的延至上臂的长手套以及遮至修长双腿上的黑色长靴，当然了，她脖子上的项圈是不可缺的部分。<br/>在舞台上，克劳德在亚尼安的配合下，引导中，展示着自己的身体。今夜的舞蹈是她为新晋VIP客人展示自己的‘机会’，或许从今夜后，她会多几位固定客人，在每一次的交媾中把自己卖个好价钱。</p><p>“感谢各位光临。”<br/>结束展示的舞蹈后，亚尼安说着，而此时的克劳德则跪在台上，双头抱着后脑的她最大限度分开自己的双腿，以使自己的身体被更清楚的看到。<br/>“接下来是免费的试用时间，仅限这一次哦，有兴趣的客人请上台来试用我们美丽的克劳德小姐。”<br/>当亚尼安这么说的时候，台下已经有人迫不及待地站了起来，不过或许会令某些人失望，克劳德脸上并没有媚笑，有的仅仅是一副‘无所谓’的表情，而她的这种冷漠，也是所谓的卖点之一。<br/>对于被‘使用’这件事，克劳德并不在意，这就像是过去诸多次的经历一样。至于为何会如此，她不知道，蜜蜂馆的人也不会知道，但他们都知道的是，克劳德并不喜欢做爱这件事本身，也或者说，她对什么事情都是‘没兴趣’的态度，这就和她刚被送进蜜蜂馆时候一样。即使是被用过媚药，克劳德也从未出现过‘性上瘾’状态，而在媚药作用消失后，她依旧是那副表情。而与之矛盾的是，她会接受大多数安排给她的客人，不曾反抗，并且顺从地完成她的工作。对于此种，亚尼安不解，他甚至和克劳德长谈过，但他什么也没有问出来，克劳德只是回答，在这里只是‘神罗’安排给她的工作而已。</p><p>客人们走上台，围在克劳德身边，他们嘻嘻地笑着，评论着女人的奶子和今夜还没被使用的肉穴。这对于克劳德来说，大概已经习以为常的事情，这不是她第一个被展示和免费使用的夜晚，也不是最后一个。<br/>随着裤链被拉开的声音，一条阴茎戳到了克劳德面前，顺从地，女人含住了它。她舔舐，她吸吮，她亲吻那个东西，不管那个东西是不是被清洗过。此时，她的双手已不再抱着自己的后脑，而是握住了另外两人的男根。她为一个人口交，但也时不时亲吻双手中握着的东西，即使双乳被粗暴地揉捏，她脸上也没有多少表情，最多是皱一皱眉毛。<br/>“那么，请各位尊贵的客人慢用，时间是三个小时。等试用时间结束后，我会来通知各位，请遵守时间哦。”<br/>正在试用克劳德的客人们中并没有几个人在意亚尼安说了什么，也没人在意他什么时候离开的，他们现在的注意力是面前的女人。</p><p>跪趴着的克劳德的C字裤被扯掉了，她身后的男人用双手扒开她湿润的阴户。那是个美丽的穴口，尽管这个穴口已经被数不清的人肏过，也有数个成型不成型的胎儿从这里流出，但这穴口已经是紧致的，还是男人臆想中的处女浅淡的粉色。<br/>含着阴茎的克劳德的肉穴被人插入了，而插入她的人不由得一声惊呼。<br/>“这屄太给劲了！”<br/>是的，克劳德的阴穴是被刻意改造过的，不仅是阴穴，她的全身都被改造过。不管是如何揉捏也不会变型的高挺柔软的乳房，还是紧致浅色的阴穴，还是多年不变的白皙顺滑的肌肤，都是被人为修改过的。她的身体上的‘时间’似乎就像是被定格在某一刻一般，换而言之，她的身体即使是被损坏，也会恢复到‘完美’的状态，是一个不会损坏的人偶，科学部的杰作之一。</p><p>对于科学部来说，‘人体实验’只是平日研究的一部分，给于他们的科研经费中就包含了这一部分。几年前，当克劳德刚被送来的时候，作为科学部负责人的宝条当初并没有在意这具新的实验体，他随便给了他一个代号，并投入了实验。在被注射、拆解、缝合、又拆解的试验过程中，宝条博士惊异地发现这具代号为‘C0811’的实验体出现了一些意外的变化，一些超乎他预计的变化，但‘C0811’的试验还是失败了，因为加之在他身上的‘成果’并不能被复制，而且他本身的行为也没有复合试验预期。最终，宝条博士放弃了‘C0811’，尽管在放弃之前，他还将她用于繁殖了‘怪物’的试验，但产下的一个又一个死胎也让‘C0811’失去了再被利用的价值。<br/>现在，在克劳德已经忘记了自己曾经是‘男性’的事实。在几次脑部控制实验后，他们使她忘记了过去，使她相信她天生就是这副样子。她脑中的‘加锁’使她服从给予她的‘命令’，但也仅限于她不会‘反抗’而已，毕竟他本应该是作为‘不会损坏的战斗机器’被改造出来的。至于为何她会被送至蜜蜂馆，大概可以说是‘废物’利用。在被送来之前，克劳德已经当过一段时间的‘便器’。那时候，带着项圈的她被安置在科学部的一间‘休息室’里，每天随时都有人回来使用她，但这段时间持续时间并不长，因为科学部的某些员工向公司投诉了这件‘心照不宣’的事情，并坚定地认为用‘实验废品’做性处理道具是‘不道德’且妨碍正常工作的行为，故而，克劳德便被当作了真正的‘废物’处理，送离了神罗公司。当然，这也只是科学部的片面的说法，至于克劳德为何被送到了蜜蜂馆，也是神罗公司对下层贫民区控制计划的一部分。一具毫无感情的‘忠诚’且不会损坏的工具，比起在下层世界发展出一名忠实的线人要方便的多。</p><p>今晚，在蜜蜂馆VIP室的舞台上，被改造过的女人正卖力地扭着自己的腰，取悦身下的人。她的阴穴和后穴内已经被射入过不止一个人的精液，她的脸上，身上也是白色的粘液，口中更有。她跨坐在一个赤裸的男人身上，扭着腰，上下动着，左右摇着，她的淫穴紧咬着身下人的阴茎，迫使那人射进自己的体内。当然了，她的嘴也没有闲着，她含住一根又一根戳到她眼前的男根，她给于它们近乎平等的待遇。她吞下一个人又一个人的精液，不管它们的味道如何。她的阴穴里又一次被射入后，她被抱离身下的人，她分着腿站着，等着下一个人使用她。这一次，是她的后穴先被插入，身后抱住她的人单手勾起她的一条腿，使她阴户暴露出来，而这样做的结果就是她的阴穴被另一个人使用。克劳德就这样被两人夹在中间，双穴同时被肏着。在这个舞台上，她搂着肏她阴穴的人的脖子，与那人舌吻，如果肏着她的人不介意她口中的精液味道，那么她更不介意。她的阴穴和后穴被粗暴地抽插着，穴内分泌的淫液混着白色精液留着她的大腿流下，男人们的肉棒更将那些粘液挤出送入。又一次的，她被内射了，不过她不会自然怀孕，这点是毋庸置疑的，但尽管这样，她的体内还是会被不定期地放入特制的凝胶卵。那种特制的卵会在女人发育生长，就像真正的胎儿一样，那东西会撑大女人的肚子，还会刺激女人泌乳，当那东西长到可被‘分娩’的时候，克劳德的‘生产秀’便会记上日程。只是那东西的生长周期远快于正常的人类胎儿，并且对正常女性的身体的损伤是无可挽回的，因此，在这座蜜蜂馆里，能够接受这东西的只有克劳德这具不会折损的身体。<br/>在克劳德前一次出产秀上，仅仅只有几人得以入选的人获准参加，其中就有神罗公司的现任总裁，那个有数个情妇的老男人。那个老男人似乎对肏孕妇有着浓厚的兴趣，以至于整场就像为他准备的一样。在秀上，他兴奋地抓捏克劳德鼓胀的乳房，吸吮着喷射出的奶水，他用力肏已经开始阵痛的克劳德，在女人宫口开之前，他至少射了三次。那时候的躺着克劳德是被四肢拉开固定在X刑架上，以便她被随意使用而不因为阵痛给客人带来困扰。她的口也是被口球塞住的，这时候她是不能为客人口交的，如果因为阵痛而咬伤了客人，蜜蜂馆是为她付赔偿金的。那晚，老神罗就一直肏着她，直到她宫口打开。胎儿是被顺利产下了，只是那小杂种是混着精液出生的，这一次老神罗很‘仁慈’，他没有将婴儿反复地在产道中推拉，他甚至没有阻止克劳德的杂种降生。只是在克劳德刚生下孩子后，老神罗将虚弱的女人安排给了一只发情的战斗犬，而他则边欣赏女人被狗肏的时候，边做短暂休息。至于产下的婴儿，不出意外又是一只死胎，这并不令人意外，毕竟从克劳德身体里出生的胎儿没有一只是成活的，不管那东西的另一半基因是来自于人还是其他生物，她的身体总是会杀死那些东西，而这也是曾使科学部头疼不已的事情。不过，对于蜜蜂馆的经营者来说，或许是件‘好事’，处理活着的婴儿总比处理死胎要麻烦一些。</p><p>三个小时的时间过得很快，当亚尼安来通知时间结束的时候，还有几个人没有尽兴，他们要求增加时长，但这要求被拒绝了。<br/>“如果对美丽的克劳德小姐感兴趣，可以来预约，她的档期开始很抢手的。”<br/>这么说时候，亚尼安身后出现的壮汉已经准备来‘回收’女人了。在试用展结束后，她要去清洗自己，然后为接待后半夜的客人做一些小小的准备。</p><p> </p><p>虽然可以自己走回专属房间清洗，但是克劳德还是被一名男服务员抱了回去。当她被拉离正在肏他人时，她回头看了一下对方，对方脸上不甘的表情预示着他只能靠他自己解决剩下的问题了。<br/>被抱回专属房间的克劳德直接被带入全透明浴室内，在那里早有另一个男服务人员等着为她清洗。双手扶墙站着的克劳德享受着男服务员为她擦地沾满粘液的身体，感受着阴穴和肉穴被手指温柔地插入以引导被射入的精液流出，当然了，专用的灌洗管也不会缺席。当周身的浴液被冲净后，男服务员扶着她走入浴缸，半躺在浴缸内的克劳德长出口气，她的确需要稍作休息，三个小时的连续被肏即使是她也会有些疲乏，但只要稍作休息，再喝一瓶神罗制的‘振奋剂’，她的体力就会恢复如初。此刻刚刚0点，她还要再工作6个小时才能真正的休息。而‘休息’对克劳德来说只是睡觉，然后喝些营养液以果腹，只有便是无聊地等夜晚来临，虽然这段时间里，她还是会使用的，但使用她的人是蜜蜂馆的员工或者古留根尾。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，我美丽的克劳德，已经准备好接待下一位客人了吗？”<br/>亚尼安进来的时候，坐在床边上的克劳德刚好喝完‘振奋剂’。她现在穿着一件半透明的丝质内衣，她的肉体在薄薄的遮挡下若隐若现。看到亚尼安，克劳德只是微微点了点头，即使面对她的这位‘老板’，她也是极少搭话的，甚至是被肏的时候，她也不会太多的淫叫，而也是她经常被狠肏的原因，客人总会用一些手段想要她哭叫出来，而实际上，除去生产时，她很少出声。<br/>“今晚的客人有些特殊要求。”<br/>走近克劳德的亚尼安托起克劳德的左手，轻吻对方的手背。<br/>“但是他给的足够多，所以我会抽一点点时间配合他的要求。别这样看我，亲爱的，在金钱面前，我也不能免俗。”<br/>顺着克劳德的手臂，亚尼安的吻向上滑动直到克劳德的脖颈，而克劳德只是侧头迎合他而已。<br/>“是个奇怪的客人，他要求肏你的时候，你的身体内有我的精液，为了那笔可观的费用，请允许我同你你交合，亲爱的，我知道你不会拒绝的。”<br/>在克劳德耳边低声说着的亚尼安将克劳德推倒在床上，克劳德向后挪了挪以让自己全身都在床上，接着她自然地分开了双腿。<br/>“很奇怪的要求，不是吗？”<br/>亚尼安吻了克劳德的唇。不同于客人们掠夺式的吻，亚尼安很温柔，他亲吻克劳德的唇，吸吮对方的舌，以舌纠缠克劳德的口腔。吻，绵长而深情，却不急躁，但却几乎要夺走克劳德的呼吸一般深入。亲吻过克劳德未上妆的脸颊后，亚尼安亲吻女人的脖颈，舔对方的锁骨，同时，他的双手揉着克劳德的高挺的双乳，隔着薄纱般的丝质内衣揉着。在亚尼安力道适当的掐捏下，克劳德的乳头硬起。<br/>“不想出声吗？这也是你的特点，我美丽的克劳德。”<br/>亲吻过小腹后，亚尼安的舌滑向了克劳德的阴穴。他吻了吻被修剪整齐的耻毛，接着，他的舌右下至上舔过克劳德的外阴。接着，亚尼安的唇舌开始进攻女人的阴核，而他的手指则插进了女人柔软的身体内。对于克劳德的身体，亚尼安是熟悉的，他知道触碰那里是可以让这具身体激动不已的。吻着，舔着，亚尼安的手指也摩擦着那处区域，而这么做的结果是女人身体的颤抖，兴奋地颤抖，女人的口中也发出了好听的呻吟。对于让克劳德发声，亚尼安是得心应手的，只要认真些，耐心着，就可以让这具身体发出悦耳的淫叫，而且还是不需要药物的情况下。<br/>当然了，亚尼安可不会让克劳德只靠他的手指就高潮，他的任务很明确，他要把自己的精液射入面前的女人的身体内，以满足等待室内的客人的特殊癖好。<br/>“准备好了吗，我的克劳德小姐，我要进来了。”<br/>亚尼安不会等克劳德回答，他的阴茎已经顶上了对方的阴户。慢慢地他进入了对方的身体，而这个过程是美好的，克劳德的阴穴就像是有魔力一般，含住他，包紧他，吸牢他，让他每一次的抽插都是一次愉快的享受。双手压着克劳德的腿窝，亚尼安猛力抽插，下体的伴随着淫水的拍击声响在两人之间。亚尼安欣赏着克劳德的表情，他喜欢女人介于淫荡、冷漠和快乐之间的复杂表情。<br/>“哦，我的克劳德！”<br/>随着一次又一次的冲击，亚尼安觉得自己快要到顶端了，但他又舍不得马上离开克劳德这迷人的肉穴，他控制着自己，稍微放慢一些速度，但继而又加快，他明白，自己有客人，克劳德也有。若是要充满地享受，可以白天闭店时候再做，他可以充分和克劳德享受休息时间。他可以随意肏她，当然，店里其他人也可以。只要没有客人的时候，克劳德是店里的公用‘便器’，这是谁都知道的。<br/>一次猛力挺腰后，亚尼安将精液留在了克劳德身体内，当退出对方身体后，亚尼安双手托着女人的臀，让对方抬高下体，他不希望在下一位客人使用前，自己的精液就流出克劳德的身体。</p><p>当这一切做完后，穿着蜜蜂馆工作装的女侍者让客人引进房间。显然的，客人很满意，他刚刚已经通过等候室的监控看到了一切。见到客人后，克劳德分开了双腿，并以手指压按着自己的阴户，分开阴穴，让客人看清。</p><p>此刻，克劳德以自己的淫穴招待她今晚的第一位正式客人……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>